


Sekai, ore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Quindi mi stai dicendo che non mi perdoni se non facciamo sesso qui? Sotto le docce a pochi metri da tutto il resto dei nostri amici?” domandò, incredulo. “Questo si chiama ricatto, lo sai?”
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	Sekai, ore

**~ Sekai, ore ~**

_“If I lay here_

_if I just lay here_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Soichi cercava di prestare attenzione a quello che il coreografo stava dicendo loro, ma per quanto potesse sforzarcisi non riusciva ad essere del tutto concentrato.

Si passò le mani davanti al volto, cercando in ogni modo di focalizzarsi sulla coreografia, scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio Yuujiro lanciargli un’occhiata preoccupata.

Si voltò appena verso di lui, sorridendogli come a volerlo rassicurare del fatto che andava tutto bene, poi tornò a guardare dritto di fronte a sé.

Si sarebbe concentrato assai più facilmente su quello che Shun stava facendo, se solo non avesse continuato a tornare ossessivamente a quanto era accaduto quella mattina.

Non mancava molto al Super Handsome Live, e tanto lui quanto Kimito non erano stati particolarmente presenti in quell’ultimo periodo. La sera erano troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa, e finivano con il guardare programmi sempre meno interessanti in televisione, addormentandosi poco dopo essersi seduti.

Per quanto la situazione gli pesasse, Soichi sapeva che si trattava di attendere solo altri pochi giorni, e poi si sarebbero presi tutto il tempo necessario per recuperare qualsiasi cosa si fossero lasciati indietro.

E per riposare un po’, sperava lui.

Il fidanzato tuttavia gli era parso essere di tutt’altro avviso; la sera era sempre di cattivo umore, gli rispondeva a monosillabi e cercava costantemente di attirare la sua attenzione, trovando di che lamentarsi anche quando ci riusciva.

Soichi non sapeva bene come comportarsi, perché per quanto lo conoscesse oramai da quasi otto anni e stessero insieme da più di cinque, non si era mai abituato a quei suoi sbalzi d’umore.

Fece due passi laterali, sovrappensiero, senza rendersi conto di doversi fermare e finendo addosso a Ruito; si inchinò in segno di scuse, ma non riuscì a far allontanare da sé gli sguardi preoccupati degli amici.

Con un’unica eccezione: Kimito sapeva perché fosse pensieroso, ma non sembrava importargli poi molto della sua distrazione.

Gli scoccò un’occhiata di sfuggita, facendo schioccare la lingua e poi tornando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé.

Soichi imprecò mentalmente, voltandosi a guardare male Takuya e Doori quando li sentì ridacchiare; non c’era davvero niente da ridere, a parer suo.

Le prove andarono avanti per ancora un’ora, e ancora per un’ora Soichi cercò disperatamente di seguire le istruzioni di Shun, riuscendo in qualche modo a non essere un completo disastro.

Quando ebbero finito si voltò subito a guardare il fidanzato, facendo appena in tempo a vederlo dileguarsi dalla stanza, diretto sotto le docce.

Sbuffò, irritato.

Sapeva di meritarselo, in parte, eppure gli sarebbe piaciuto che Kimito facesse lo sforzo di capire la sua reazione di quella mattina.

Innanzitutto perché era appena sveglio, quindi non del tutto in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali. Secondo poi perché non poteva davvero pretendere che cedesse ai suoi palesi tentativi di approccio quando meno di un’ora dopo avrebbero dovuto raggiungere gli altri in sala prove.

Per Soichi era stata una decisione logica e semplice, per Kimito semplicemente un rifiuto, e non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla per mascherare il proprio disappunto.

E, il più grande ne era certo, non avrebbe fatto niente nemmeno per nasconderlo davanti agli altri, né gli sarebbe passata tanto presto; a meno che, ovviamente, lui non avesse fatto qualcosa per farsi perdonare.

Raggiunse i camerini insieme agli altri, sorridendo alla pacca di comprensione che Yuujiro gli diede sulla spalla, e sentì il rumore della doccia che già scrosciava.

Si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso, e non poco, e per questo cercò di usare più nonchalance possibile mentre si dirigeva anche lui verso la stanza adiacente, consapevole di aver fallito quando sentì qualcuno ridere non appena fu uscito.

Si fermò per un attimo, sospirando e poi scrollando le spalle, continuando a camminare fino a dove Kimito stava facendo la doccia, l’acqua aperta al massimo probabilmente per soffocare qualsiasi forma di rumore o qualsiasi voce proveniente dai camerini.

Il più grande si fece coraggio, facendo un passo in avanti ed appoggiandosi contro il muro, aprendo la tenda con un gesto delicato.

Voleva fare pace in fondo, non spaventarlo.

Vide il fidanzato irrigidirsi per una frazione di secondo, prima di riprendere ad insaponarsi come se niente fosse successo, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, il tono secco e palesemente irritato.

Soichi sospirò, avanzando ancora di un passo e richiudendosi la tenda alle spalle.

“Kimi, per favore... non ti sembra di stare esagerando un po’? Mi hai ignorato per tutta la mattina, sei stato scontroso e non hai nemmeno fatto lo sforzo di parlarmi per dirmi cosa ci fosse che non andava. È davvero necessario?” gli chiese, rendendosi conto man mano che andava avanti con il parlare di quanto sbagliato fosse quello che stava dicendo alle orecchie del più piccolo.

“ _Esagerato_?” ripeté difatti questi, finalmente girandosi verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato. “Scusami se ti ho ignorato. Davvero Soichi, perdonami” gli disse ancora, sarcastico. “Soltanto, sai, dopo questa mattina non mi era sembrato che tu avessi un particolare interesse nello stare con me o nel ricevere attenzioni. Tutto qui.” concluse, tornando a voltarsi, passandosi il bagnoschiuma sul corpo con più veemenza.

Soichi si morse la lingua, cercando di impedirsi di dire la cosa sbagliata, e si protese verso di lui, circondandogli la vita con le braccia.

“Scusami.” mormorò, la bocca premuta contro la pelle bagnata della sua schiena. “Mi dispiace davvero per stamattina. Ma mi hai colto alla sprovvista, avremmo fatto tardi e... non pensavo che te la saresti presa così tanto, Kimi!”

Il più piccolo lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, sottraendosi alla sua presa e girandosi del tutto, poggiandosi poi contro le piastrelle della doccia, mentre l’acqua gli scivolava su di una spalla.

“Non è questo il punto. Non volevo che tu mi concedessi qualcosa, che lo facessi perché in caso contrario me la sarei presa. Avrei solo...” si morse un labbro, puntando lo sguardo verso il basso. “Avrei solo voluto che lo volessi anche tu, ecco. Che ne avessi davvero voglia, dopo più di due settimane che non...”

Soichi non lo lasciò concludere.

Fece perno sulle sue spalle, spingendolo meglio contro parete e protendendosi verso di lui, baciandolo.

Kimito non lo respinse come si sarebbe aspettato, ma l’altro riusciva chiaramente a sentire quanto fosse combattuto.

Da un lato era quello che voleva: che Soichi volesse sentirlo, che volesse baciarlo, che sentisse il bisogno di lui senza curarsi né del luogo né del momento.

Dall’altro... probabilmente il rifiuto di quella mattina lo stava ancora segnando, e pensava che in questo modo lui non ne avrebbe ricavato poi molto.

Almeno questa era stata la deduzione di Soichi, fino a che non sentì Kimito rispondere più volentieri al bacio, portandogli le mani ai fianchi e stringendoli forte, attirandolo contro di sé.

Dopo meno di un minuto, quando si separarono, Soichi lo fissò stranito, mentre il più piccolo gli sorrideva con soddisfazione.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, innocente. “La tua era un’avance o mi sbaglio? E adesso non vorrai davvero deludermi per la seconda volta in un giorno solo, non è vero So-chan?”

Soichi lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati per un attimo, cercando di registrare alla svelta cosa l’altro stesse cercando di dirgli.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non mi perdoni se non facciamo sesso qui? Sotto le docce a pochi metri da tutto il resto dei nostri amici?” domandò, incredulo. “Questo si chiama ricatto, lo sai?”

Totani scrollò le spalle, poco colpito dalla sua obiezione.

Invece di rispondergli subito preferì lasciar scivolare una delle mani che ancora teneva bene ancorate ai suoi fianchi verso il basso, languido, passando la punta delle dita a sfiorare la linea dell’inguine fino a raggiungere il suo sesso, avvolgendolo nel proprio palmo.

“Andiamo, So-chan...” si chinò a mormorargli all’altezza dell’orecchio. “Un altro rifiuto e mi convincerò del fatto che in realtà a te io non interessi minimamente.”

Mosse la mano verso l’alto, soffermandosi sulla punta e accarezzandola con il pollice, riuscendo con chiarezza a sentire Soichi fremere.

Quest’ultimo dal canto suo, anche volendo, non avrebbe trovato le forze per dirgli di no in quel momento.

Kimito poteva pensare qualsiasi cosa volesse, ma quei giorni erano pesati anche a lui, troppo, e adesso il semplice contatto con quella mano, quel suo muoversi così lentamente su di lui, lo stavano eccitando più di quanto non avrebbero fatto normalmente.

Prese il posto del fidanzato contro la parete, protendendo in avanti i fianchi e chiudendo gli occhi, completamente rilassato.

Sentì Kimito chinarsi verso di lui, sfiorandogli la gola con le labbra e scendendo verso il basso, passandogli la lingua su di un capezzolo e ridacchiando quando lo vide mordersi un labbro, prima di finire in ginocchio sul pavimento della doccia, del tutto sotto il getto dell’acqua, le mani sui fianchi del fidanzato e la bocca più in basso dell’ombelico, ma non ancora dove Soichi realmente l’avrebbe desiderata.

Gli passò una mano fra i capelli intrisi d’acqua, cercando una presa e poi stringendo, spingendolo contro di sé senza incontrare alcuna resistenza.

“Kimi...” lo chiamò, il tono di voce lamentoso, che lasciava intuire che presto sarebbe stato vicino all’implorazione.

Ma il più piccolo non si lasciò convincere; alzò anzi lo sguardo verso di lui, un sorriso maligno in volto, mentre con la lingua si divertiva a torturarlo ovunque, lasciandogli qualche segno di morso sulle gambe, continuando ad accarezzarlo sempre più lentamente ad ogni suo gemito.

“Anche io avevo voglia stamattina, e tu mi hai completamente ignorato. Anzi, dovresti ringraziarmi che io ti stia concedendo tanto.” gli fece presente, ridacchiando, palesemente più di buon’umore, adesso.

“Mi sembrava che fossi stato tu a ricattarmi e a chiedermi di...” iniziò, fermandosi per mordersi forte un labbro, perché proprio in quel momento Kimito aveva deciso di chinarsi finalmente con la bocca sulla sua erezione, avvolgendone con un gesto repentino la punta e scivolando verso il basso, il più che poté.

Rimase immobile per qualche attimo, prima di cominciare a muovere la lingua su di lui, stringendogli intorno le labbra e tenendogli saldamente fermi i fianchi, onde evitare che fosse lui a muoversi anziché il contrario.

A Soichi non dispiaceva lasciargli il controllo, affatto.

Se quella era la sua punizione, poteva benissimo sopportare di vedersi portare al limite, se era quello che Kimito voleva.

Lo preoccupava di più la presenza degli altri a così poca distanza da loro,così come il pensiero che da un momento all’altro le docce potessero affollarsi. E sapeva che sarebbe successo, e che stava unicamente a loro non lasciarsi scoprire.

Non era comunque una preoccupazione eccessiva; quello che Kimito gli stava facendo con la bocca era più che sufficiente a fornirgli una buona distrazione.

Si sentiva sempre più vicino all’orgasmo, e teneva ancora salda la presa fra i capelli del fidanzato, spingendosi fra le sue labbra e sentendo la sua gola stringerglisi intorno; non passarono che pochi altri secondi prima che non riuscisse più a resistere, venendo nella bocca dell’altro e lasciandosi completamente andare contro la parete, cercando sollievo nel getto d’acqua tiepida della doccia.

Kimito si fece indietro, sorridendogli malizioso e risollevandosi in piedi, salvo poi avvicinarglisi di nuovo per baciarlo.

Soichi sentiva il proprio sapore nella sua bocca, ed era qualcosa in grado di farlo letteralmente impazzire.

Vide il più piccolo fare come per riprendere a lavarsi, in modo quasi rassegnato, quando sentirono gli altri finalmente entrare nella doccia.

Erano in silenzio, troppo rispetto a quanto fosse normale, e sapeva bene che quel silenzio era dovuto a loro. Ma non gli interessava, in fondo.

Aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare, e per il momento non sentiva minimamente di aver fatto ammenda.

Prese Kimito per le braccia, tornando a baciarlo con più irruenza di quella usata in precedenza, scendendo velocemente dalle labbra alla gola e dalla gola alla clavicola, continuando a muoversi verso il basso fino a che adesso non fu lui ad essere inginocchiato sul pavimento della doccia.

Si ritrasse per pochi secondi, il tempo di portare le dita alla bocca, di inumidirle alla svelta con la lingua, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con il più piccolo; poi si fece di nuovo avanti, prendendolo in bocca e cercando con la mano la sua apertura, lasciandovi scivolare dentro un dito con facilità.

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, vedendolo portare una mano alla bocca e morderla, soffocando qualsiasi verso o gemito che gli altri potessero sentire.

Soichi sorrise contro la sua pelle tesa, tornando poi a concentrarsi su di lui, aggiungendo un secondo dito al primo quando lo sentì rilassarsi e muovendole velocemente, cercando di tenere il ritmo con i movimenti della propria bocca su di lui.

Era eccitato Kimito, e lo sapeva, e vedeva il modo in cui si muoveva per andare incontro tanto alla sua lingua quanto alla sua mano, tanto più quando le dita di Soichi divennero tre, e il più grande iniziò a temere che l’altro non riuscisse più a rimanere in silenzio.

Ma non impiegò troppo tempo Kimito a raggiungere l’orgasmo, mordendosi ancora più forte la mano e lasciandosi del tutto andare contro il fidanzato, rimanendo poi immobile per svariati secondi come se avesse dimenticato come fare a muoversi.

Scivolò contro la parete fino a finire seduto per terra, la testa reclinata all’indietro ed un’espressione completamente distrutta in viso.

Soichi gli si mise accanto, passandogli un braccio intorno al fianco, e poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, baciandogli la pelle del braccio e sorridendo.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò dopo qualche attimo, piano abbastanza da non farsi sentire.

Kimito scrollò le spalle, voltandosi in sua direzione e sorridendogli di rimando.

“Non importa. Non ero davvero arrabbiato.” ridacchiò. “È solo che... mi ha fatto sentire strano il modo in cui ti sei comportato questa mattina. Non perché il tuo ragionamento fosse giusto o sbagliato, solo perché vorrei che quando io sono accanto a te tu dimenticassi del resto del mondo.” arrossì, imbarazzato. “Lo so che è una cosa stupida, ma è così che mi sono sentito.”

Soichi lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, prima di attirarlo contro di sé, tenendolo stretto fra le proprie braccia.

“Non è stupido.” mormorò. “Io ti amo, Kimi. Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, ti amo perché non posso farne a meno, perché per me è qualcosa di naturale. Ed è naturale anche che io mi dimentichi di tutto il resto quando sono insieme a te, ma...” sorrise, ammiccando a oltre la doccia. “Il resto del mondo c’è. Però questo non significa che tu sia meno importante per me, e vorrei solo che tu lo capissi.”

Kimito non rispose.

Si lasciò cullare dall’abbraccio del più grande però, sospirando, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirando il suo odore.

Soichi gli avrebbe voluto dire che sarebbero dovuti andare via, ma alla fine tacque.

Era un loro momento quello, era _il_ momento, quello in cui Soichi poteva dimenticare tutto il resto e crogiolarsi in quell’abbraccio, e lasciarsi del tutto andare alla persona che amava.

Potevano rimanere lì quanto avessero voluto.

E, cosa più importante, non aveva fretta di uscire da quel cubicolo per ritrovarsi esposto agli sguardi curiosi degli altri.

Ridacchiò, sotto lo sguardo confuso del fidanzato.

In quell’istante, non gli interessava di niente che non fosse Kimito. 


End file.
